rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 72: Going out with a Bang
(380) Danizelle: Hey! i'm not dead yet! YAY! (381) No Name (enter): 20:41 (383) Shadell (enter): 20:44 (381) Priceless Emerald: ( You are standing in an open field west of a white house, with a boarded front door. There is a small mailbox here.) (378) Lian: so onto the fourth trap? (379) Ceylin: I try to break a bubble with a crystal trident, get frustrated when it doesn't work despite the fact that it really ought to, ragequit, and delete the game. (380) Danizelle: hello? (380) Danizelle: ECHO! (380) Danizelle: echo! (381) Priceless Emerald: we can see you, danizelle (380) Danizelle: hurrr? (378) Lian: what game is that keL? (379) Ceylin: Zork. (378) Lian: anyway you have 3 down, so far you haven't set off any alarms (383) Shadell: Fourth trap then? (379) Ceylin: Yeah. (378) Lian: so since you have danzi here she's not on autosuccess mode (380) Danizelle: NOOOO! I like winning! (378) Lian: You have to actually come up with how you social fu your way through (379) Ceylin: So what's the deal with the fourth trap? (381) Priceless Emerald: I believe it was a hekatonchire (380) Danizelle: butbutbut... WINNING! (379) Ceylin: Oh yeah. (378) Lian: Its higher up, nearerish the lab (381) Priceless Emerald: anyway, we head there, yes? (380) Danizelle: I do believe someone gave Danzi command codes to make hetakons stand down (380) Danizelle: yes. (378) Lian: so far you have generally been socialfuing your way past problems guard patrols etc (378) Lian: so plan roll etc (379) Ceylin: Do we know anything about it other than that it's a hekawhatsit? (381) Priceless Emerald: I think Lian mentioned it's a trap where if anyone but the mask(or someone sufficiently able to mimic the mask) were to enter and take it, the hekatonchire goess all smash kill (379) Ceylin: I mean, about the hekatonkheire itself. (380) Danizelle (exit): 21:10 (402) Danizelle (enter): 21:10 (402) Danizelle: dammit I DCd afterJen asked head there? (381) Priceless Emerald: (caught Danizelle up (381) Priceless Emerald: ) (378) Lian: what I mean is you have to get there first, there's a broad sense of sociqal tricks and lies you need to do, I just want to see Danzi's general plan (402) Danizelle: I need more info (402) Danizelle: then I can make plan\ (378) Lian: there are patrols, random people hanging out, its not like its an empty location, its off the track for the whole "leading prisoner bit" (381) Priceless Emerald: (didn't we give Ceylin LSD temporarily?) (379) Ceylin: Yeah. (379) Ceylin: She currently looks like a pretty regular member of the harem. (378) Lian: also not exactly in the same direction since you just looted that (381) Priceless Emerald: (so ceylin can look appropriate, like the rest of us (379) Ceylin: Yeah. (378) Lian: what more info do you need? (379) Ceylin: Was mostly just wondering if the Mask had told us anything about its weaknesses or how it fights or anything, in case it doesn't accept the passcodes. (402) Danizelle: what do I have? I missed the last hgame, remember? (378) Lian: You know the last trick is a hek who can read essence patterns it basically requires you be him to enter Sorry I don't know what /there's is! (379) Ceylin: That could be a problem. ** (402) Danizelle looks left, looks right, and since she's seen it, masks her essence pattern to the mask of Winters with Eldritch secrets mastery, since she looks like her human self. with claws. ** (378) Lian: there's also the fact that its an active area and you might rouse susspicion that's all I want to cover that last part (402) Danizelle: "Niet do you have the Mask of Winters' armor?" (402) Danizelle: (( what awas my last? (402) Danizelle (exit): 21:30 (402) Danizelle (enter): 21:30 (402) Danizelle (exit): 21:30 (402) Danizelle (enter): 21:30 (402) Danizelle: ((Hello? (402) Danizelle: ((Did I DC?)) (381) Priceless Emerald: (your last was Niet do you have) (402) Danizelle: ((BRB)) (383) Shadell: ((Does she?) (378) Lian: (it got.. changed via her time as a rpincess) (381) Priceless Emerald: (so, not really.) (379) Ceylin: (( Looks like it might have to be a smash-and-grab. )) (402) Danizelle: "Hmmmmm, I don't have the right sorcery spell for this. And even if I could the mask was too powerful for me to mirror as the dragon does." (381) Priceless Emerald: "That doesn't mean you can't look like him outside of this armor (381) Priceless Emerald: (er his armor) (402) Danizelle: "i've never seen what he looks like?" (381) Priceless Emerald: (didn't we see him through the Eye?) (402) Danizelle: ((In his hinky soulsteel armor and sunburst ice mask)) (383) Shadell: "Could we try to bluff access? He needs us to put a captured enemy into a monstrance?" (383) Niet: 1d12 => 4 = (4) (381) Priceless Emerald: (could Niet PIO up a facsimile of the mask?) (402) Danizelle: "Hmmmmmm. Could work. but that would indicate we're leaving a prisoner, not taking the monstrance" (378) Lian: (you could also portray one of the many Deathknights you saw...) (379) Ceylin: "How hard will it be for us to get out of here once they're onto us?" (383) Niet: "If we can get in, getting out would be easier." (383) Niet: "I mean, if we can get the monstrance, that solves half the problem." ** (402) Danizelle looks around and steps into the shadows, transforming herself into as complete a copy of one of the female death knights she's seen in the mask's entourage, as well as her essence, with the understanding that it's not perfect. she's not as good as a Lunar. ** (379) Ceylin: "I mean, if we can leave quick, it doesn't matter how we bluff our way in, since we can just escape before they do anything about it." ** (402) Danizelle does her makeup emo style! ** ** (402) Danizelle uses her mutation charms to extrude and harden a chitinous carapace, and uses LSD to make it look like soulsteel down to the essence signature. ** (402) Danizelle: "How do I look?" (379) Ceylin: "Pointy." ** (402) Danizelle blows ceylin a kiss. "Would you please pretend to be my abused servants Ceylin? I need to fake the funk here a bit for the dead thing." ** (378) Lian: the nearest thing to thwere you are going is his lab (402) Danizelle: "Which way is the Lab, Niet?" (379) Ceylin: Ceylin grumbles. "You guys are going to owe me after tonight..." She LSDs to look like an appropriate retainer for a deathknight. (402) Danizelle: "I'll make you something fcool to fgo with your infernal monster hand thing ** (383) Niet points toward teh lab. ** (381) Priceless Emerald: so we head there, looking appropriate as best ** (402) Danizelle leads the way, occasionally making a point to act like she's herding the poor abused mortal death cultists. ** (378) Lian: what is the general look for niet, emerald, ceylin? ** (402) Danizelle would suggest death cultists, with a sorta gothy/lolita look to assuage Niet's demand for cuteness. ** (381) Priceless Emerald: (I'll go with that) (379) Ceylin: Ceylin's just looking however the death cultists of the area do. (378) Lian: (manipulation+socialize) (379) Ceylin: 2d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,5 = (1) ** (381) Priceless Emerald uses her hegra charms to fill herself with a sense of awe and obeisance to Danizelle, allowing her posture and demeanor to be effected by the unnatural effect. ** ** (402) Danizelle simply leads the "cultists" towards the lab, glaring down any nemissaries or war ghosts who dare question her, occasionally making a point to shove the weak living ones forward, promising them they WILL be up to this stask as they claimed or their souls will be forged into her new blade, allowing them to serve a useful function. ** ** (402) Danizelle also quietly promises Ceylin she'll make it worth the slayer's while for putting up with this shit when there aren't witnesses ** (378) Lian: ( and the roll is for Danzi whos' generally directing the show) (402) Danizelle: ((stunt?)) (378) Lian: 2 (402) Danizelle: 22d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,9,8,8,7,6,6,6,5,5,4,4,4,4,3,1,1,1,1 = (8) I AM FULL OF LIES!!! (402) Danizelle: 22d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,8,8,8,7,7,7,5,5,5,4,2,2,1,1,1,1,1,1 = (10) I AM FULL OF LIES!!! (402) Danizelle: Bah! first one only plz (402) Danizelle: ((13, ignore the second one. damn doubleclick twitch)) (381) Priceless Emerald: (you mean doubletwitch click!) (402) Danizelle: ((FIRED!)) (381) Priceless Emerald: (*catches on fire, dies* (378) Lian: you make your way past guards and people interested in talking without being harassed ** (402) Danizelle herds the three "mortals" into the lab area, looking for the hetakonkhire as they get close. ** (378) Lian: (clarifying its not in the lab, its just the lab is the nearest important area) (402) Danizelle: ((okie, we goes there)) (378) Lian: its sort of a blank wall in the middle of a coridor, you know on the otherside is the hek built into the wall ** (402) Danizelle walks up to the wall and touches it, speaking the passwords given by the mask. ** (378) Lian: ..the wall is a wall he code stuff is on the otherside (402) Danizelle: then we hunt for the entrance. (381) Priceless Emerald: (Uh, the mask can turn immaterial Danizelle (402) Danizelle: ((Grrrrrrr...)) ** (402) Danizelle simply looks at a ghost and jacks the materialize charm from them. ** (378) Lian: (it requires special charms to be dematierial in the underworld...*points to Emerald* (402) Danizelle: ((sigh...kay, I'll yoink the three chamrs i need to grab soul-sand devil from Emerald)) (378) Lian: (ok) (402) Danizelle: "Looks like it's just me'n emerald for this one." (379) Ceylin: "If you get into trouble, shout or something and we can come in the loud way." ** (402) Danizelle grins. "Kay. You might want to change into something a bit more abyssaly ceylin and make anyone who looks at you funny cry." ** ** (402) Danizelle looks at emerald and dissolves into a fine spray of ocean mist, shadow, silver sand and eldritch flame ** ** (381) Priceless Emerald goes with Danizelle. "Think you can use the trick to make your armor look this way to look like the mask?" she suggested ** ** (402) Danizelle tries ** ** (402) Danizelle goes back to abyssal. "i'd need Lilith's help to pull something like that off Emerald." ** ** (402) Danizelle walks through the wall ** ** (381) Priceless Emerald follows ** (402) Danizelle: ((BRB guys I have to deal with something here)) (402) Danizelle: bak (378) Lian: wb (378) Lian: anyway you presumably enter codes inside, how do you plan to get past the hek? (402) Danizelle: "does it leave off when the codes are given? (378) Lian: it opens its "mouth" inside is the hek, if you taste wrong.. wel (402) Danizelle: ((fight time if I taste wrong.)) ** (402) Danizelle holds up a hand to Emerald to signal her to wait, then takes a deep breath, crushes the twinge of fear at this long-dead monstrosity, and walks into the maw, trusting theat her lies she's wrapped in are stronger than the hek's ability to ferret out truth. ** (378) Lian: (what is the lie she is going for?) (402) Danizelle: ((That her essence is the correct "type" and "taste" using Eldritch Secrets Mastery)) (378) Lian: (that all?) (383) Niet: (What all does the Hek check?) (402) Danizelle: (basically the lie is "I belong here" lock stock and barrel, she's fully prepared to unload kimbery style poisons and violence. And Unless essence sight reveals the nature of it's detection and what it's looking for, I have to make a SWAG (402) Danizelle: ((hello?)) (378) Lian: (are you going to let it roll as it would chose?) (402) Danizelle: ((I need a context for that esentence Lian))\ (378) Lian: (it has a dice pool to roll to check such things) (402) Danizelle: ((Hell no. ShAdOw-SpItE. -4 successes)) (402) Danizelle: ((and I get a counter-roll)) (378) Lian: (manipulation+larceny) (402) Danizelle: (( I might be in trouble then)) (402) Danizelle: ((stunt?)) (378) Lian: (2.. what other applicable ability would you consider?) (402) Danizelle: ((presence or performance, honestly, but it's your call)) (402) Danizelle: ((or stealth)) (378) Lian: (larceny is the disguise skill) (402) Danizelle: ((like I said. your call)) (402) Danizelle: ((Danzi also has kimbery killfuckers charms)) (378) Lian: (I am sticking with it) (402) Danizelle: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,7,7,4,4,4,3,2,2,2,1,1 = (3) I AM FULL OF LIES!!! (402) Danizelle: ((8 successes, LSD is a perfect effect)) (378) Lian: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,8,6,5,5,5,5,4,3,3,3,2,1 = (5) (378) Lian: it lets you pass ** (402) Danizelle heads into the damn thing, looking for the monstrance. ** (378) Lian: its inside the acidic stomach kept intact by being well an nA artifact ** (402) Danizelle uses her dirty-ass fathomless poison haven charm to ignore the caustic fluids, going deep inside the dead beast. ** (378) Lian: its itsown little island in the center ** (402) Danizelle heads to it. ** (378) Lian: alright you gt it ** (402) Danizelle examines the monstrance carefully with essence sight, to see if it's live (has anything inside) then simply grips it, and puts it into her puzzle-manse ** ** (402) Danizelle then gets the hell out of undead third circle demon-thing, and grabs Emerald to rejoin the others ** (402) Danizelle: (( is there anything inside the evil box?)) (378) Lian: not currently ** (402) Danizelle gets back to ceylin and company and reforms into her corporeal form as she simply ejects Emerald's charms from her repertoire ** (379) Ceylin: "Success?" (402) Danizelle: "You think I'd come back and tell you we went through that much trouble only to choke at the eleventh hour?" ** (402) Danizelle grins ** (381) Priceless Emerald: "So, where are the others (383) Niet: "So, that's all of them then?" (402) Danizelle: "How many were there here?" (378) Lian: (7 total) (402) Danizelle: ((how many we got now?)) (381) Priceless Emerald: (5, I thought) (402) Danizelle: "I think there's two more, aren't there? do we want to take a stab at them? or call it good and level this place?" (378) Lian: (you've picked up 7 that's how many he saidhe had total that they all had total he has a blank incase of solar stuopid) (402) Danizelle: ((ah so we have all of them now?)) (378) Lian: ((asside fromt he three Kimbery has yes (381) Priceless Emerald: "So, do you want me to get us all out of here the fast way?" she asked (379) Ceylin: "Unless we want to try squashing some abyssals to fill these up faster." (402) Danizelle: "All in due time Ceylin." (402) Danizelle: "We need to figure out if these are just the blanks or the real deal." (381) Priceless Emerald: "If so, I can lead us all into Cecelyne." she told her. (379) Ceylin: "Let's go, then." (383) Niet: "Let's head out." (402) Danizelle: "I think I may have a use for the remains of the mask. Perhaps Ligier could fashion the remains into a suitable trophy." (383) Niet: "Wait." ** (381) Priceless Emerald pauses, for she had been ready to lead. ** (383) Niet: "Do we want to bring these to Cecelyne. Ligier will take them, but we might have a use for them ourselves." (379) Ceylin: Ceylin purses her lips and consider this. "You know... they probably would get antsy if they knew we had other Celestials under our thumb." (381) Priceless Emerald: "Can Cecelyne see into Danizelle's manse?" she asked Niet pointedly. (402) Danizelle: "I was thinking more keeping the monstrances for our own nefarious purposes, at least three of them. I think giving over the remnant of the power giving the mask life should be useful for something. but it's a mite dangerous for us to play with ourselves yet. Agreed?" (383) Niet: "Hmm.." (383) Niet: "How about we surrender the ones that still have extant owners?" (402) Danizelle: "And no, I doubt they can. i don't let demons in there. ever." (379) Ceylin: "Do we know which are which?" (402) Danizelle: "No clue." (402) Danizelle: "Mind if I gift the Abyssals with a parting gift?" ** (402) Danizelle smiles sweetly." ** (379) Ceylin: "if by 'parting gift' you mean 'giant fuck you,' which I'm pretty sure you do, go for it." (402) Danizelle: "I believe in pre-emptive strikes and parting shots. Emerald, if you would, I'ma be coming in fast, and we'll need to move quiiiiiick." (402) Danizelle: "So meet me outside the cidatel." (381) Priceless Emerald: "Very well." she stated (402) Danizelle: "Don't get close. i'm going to present a three-Ligier salute." ** (402) Danizelle cackles, hides, waits for an appropos amount of time for the others to get clear, then flies around the cidatel walls at maximum speed, tripping a sorcery capturing cord's total annihilation spells one by one in a triangle before bolting to meet the others. ** (402) Danizelle: ((BRB)) (402) Danizelle: ((Don't wait up, back in ten)) (381) Priceless Emerald: (uh, so, I get us to cecelyne with my charms, then, I guess, Lian?) (378) Lian: (presuming no one wants to stop her) (381) Priceless Emerald: (I'm running with 'don't know in time') (381) Priceless Emerald: (I was admittedly thinking something smaller scale) (383) Niet: (Yeah, this works for me.) (378) Lian: so now what? (383) Niet: Thorns? (381) Priceless Emerald: we have to get out of cecelyne first, so that's 5 days of travel. (378) Lian: so plans, thoughts etc? (402) Danizelle: I'm thinking homage to the King, just so the yozis don't feel a particular need to examine our activities too closely. (402) Danizelle: and if we offer up two monstrances to Kimbery (emerald and Danzi) we might be able to catch up to Niet and ceylin. the rest we should keep. we might need 'em. If no one else has any objections? Hell we might even be able to parley the homage to the king into something cool for Niet and Ceylin. (402) Danizelle: Any thoughts? Kel? Shadell? Jen? (And yes, Danzi deliberately did not share her plan because Emerald is a mie touchy about mass destruction) (379) Ceylin: I'm thinking Thorns first. The longer we wait, the harder it'll be, probably. (381) Priceless Emerald: (Priceless should give hers to Cecelyne, or Hegra, probably cecelyne, as that's the one she has the most time with) (402) Danizelle: (that would likely be apropos) (381) Priceless Emerald: (So, I take one, with a procession of appropriately submissive demons, to Cecelyne) (383) Niet: Yeah. Also, we can do to 5 very easily. (383) Niet: (If we keep the ones with actual exaltations we might be able to purify them later.) (402) Danizelle: ((the reason Danzi and Emerald need to catch up is the two of us are both on the verge of massacre-level shintais that are usable to take thorns)) (383) Niet: (Don't we want to.... not kill a lot of people when we do this?) (402) Danizelle: ((I was planning to offer up blanks shadell)) (402) Danizelle: ((Yes, however, Emerald can make hers mutative and Danzi can target enemies only)) (402) Danizelle: ((Both can be selective and only slaughter the emnemy. whatever dead things or soldiers have tossed in with the mask)) (383) Niet: ((It's twoish extra days to make the manse. Is that worth the two monstrances to us now? Also, three was more than enough to get everyone two things on that level before.)) (402) Danizelle: (we could simply offer one to kimbery then, and do something with the mask's remains) (381) Priceless Emerald: (and the 'we're not traitors, nope! advantage to it, Niet?) (383) Niet: (True.) (383) Niet: (Empty one though, OK?) (402) Danizelle: ((this is to make sure the bastards keep thinking we're absolutely loyal to THEIR plan for eclamation)) (381) Priceless Emerald: (plus, Priceless should demonstrate to her masters that her relationship with the coven is beneficial) (402) Danizelle: ((Shadell? hehehehe. DUH! You think Danizelle's going to turn down a chance for us to hijack the abyssal exalted?)) (402) Danizelle: ((We'll give a blank)) (381) Priceless Emerald: (just giving one is too little, it makes us look minimally productive, especially in light of the remains of the Mask, if we offer two, we can at least seem good in light of opposition by abyssals) (378) Lian: (what yo have are empty but not blank) (402) Danizelle: (( the remains of the neverborn stuff that the empowered the mask. I'm pretty sure Ligier and company will do something sufficiently badass with it.)) (378) Lian: ((that might be a realy bad idea) (381) Priceless Emerald: (I'm not saying that, I'm saying we need to manage our image.) (402) Danizelle: ((then what's the point of going there? we need to give them SOMETHING to keep 'em off of our asses)) (402) Danizelle: ((We have five non-blanks. all the yozis have to do in theory is wait for it to fill. we of vcourse would be THRILLED to train their new murderfun happytime champion, right?)) (383) Niet: ((We're taking Thorns.)) (378) Lian: (you have 4 nonblanks) (383) Niet: (Doing what's ordered isn't likely to make them mad at us, and we sacrifice one that's bound to a living Abyssal. THat guy might never die.)) (402) Danizelle: ((I'd like to be able to use the shintai before we try fighting a war fto take a city)) (378) Lian: (it would only take niet a couple of days) (383) Niet: (Right. It's like two days to summon Amelion and make the manses.) (402) Danizelle: ((is two days going to make a huge difference?)) (383) Niet: (Your training time to learn the shintai you want to have is longer.) (381) Priceless Emerald: (so about a week and a half to two weeks (402) Danizelle: ((fine. after thorns no more dicking around, we've both put this off multiple times to "get one more thing done," and I know I'd like a schance to advance my character some.)) (378) Lian: (you might as well give it the time I mean you used up 5 days in cecelyne) (378) Lian: (the time period of a couple of weeks now isn't going to matter much) (379) Ceylin: Well, if it won't give us any real disadvantage, might as well take the time to go super saiyan. (383) Niet: yEAH. (383) Niet: (So, do we need to do social with Amelion, or will we pretty surely be able to convince her to do something she really likes?) (402) Danizelle: ((which yozi is amelion attached to?)) (378) Lian: (i mean the time period fo sneak in before any abbysals got there is gone, so you might as well give them afew weeks its not like they have a catherdral there or anything) (378) Lian: (Malfeas) (381) Priceless Emerald: (*calculates new essence pools*) ** (379) Ceylin is going to need to sleep very soon. ** ** (402) Danizelle is too. driving tests in tractor trailer in 6 hours ** (378) Lian: (4 points) ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights